


forever, por siempre

by Selenite_x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, Eventual Smut, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, giant wedding celebrating qpoc love, happy pride!, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/pseuds/Selenite_x
Summary: Poe just stares at the rings below him. In his mind, he’s already down on one knee, reaching into his pocket. Throat tight, English escaping him, his mother tongue eager to reach out and ask the love of his life for forever, por siempre--A wedding planning ficlet collection.





	forever, por siempre

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate Pride Month and qpoc love. Happy Pride, everyone!  
> (PS: Most chapters will be connected, but some events might be posted out of order, and some chapters might not be connected at all. I'll always give a heads up!)

Choosing the person you want to spend the rest of your life with is significantly easier than picking out the ring you’ll use to propose. Poe looks down into the glass countertop, his worried face reflected back at him. He has no idea what he’s doing. He has the balls to go through with it all,  _ but he has no idea what he’s doing _ . 

For the last two weeks, Poe had spent countless lunch breaks at work looking at rings online before giving up, driving straight to the mall from the office. No one knows he’s here. No one, not even Leia, knows what he’s planning. He wants this to be a surprise for everyone.  

Poe just stares at the rings below him. In his mind, he’s already down on one knee, reaching into his pocket. Throat tight, english escaping him, his mother tongue eager to reach out and ask the love of his life for forever,  _ por siempre _ -

“Does she tend to wear silver or gold?” A soft, elderly voice asks from the other side of the counter, coaxing Poe from his hopeful vision of the future, bringing him back into the present. He looks up at the saleswoman, brows furrowed in confusion, his mind drawing a blank. She…? 

Oh. She means Finn. He had asked where the engagement rings were after being greeted by the saleswomen. He hadn’t given her any indication he was going to propose to another man. 

Poe huffs in amusement, lips pulling into nervous smile as he looks back down into the glass countertop. It occurs to him that he doesn’t even know Finn’s ring size. 

Poe clears his throat before correcting the saleswoman, “He.” 

The saleswoman’s time-weathered hands freeze as they reach under the countertop, hovering over a velvet tray of assorted rings. She glances up to the sign above her, the word “Ladies,” painted in golden cursive. She then fixes her gaze back to Poe and nods in understanding, smiling with apology, “Of course. Right this way.” 

Poe follows her to the other half of the store to the men’s section, humming along to the last notes of the song echoing through the store. 

The saleswoman meets him on the other side of the counter and once again reaches back into a glass display case for another velvet tray and the selection process begins. 

-

Two hours pass and Poe’s tugging off his blazer. He’s sweating. He just can’t decide. He’s narrowed it down to about 8 different rings, all ranging in price and band style. Half are silver, half are gold, and a few have a small stone or two placed in the middle. He can picture all of them on Finn’s ring finger, on a chain around his neck under his first responder uniform, in a small dish on their bathroom counter while they shower. 

“I can always hold these for you if you want to come back tomorrow with someone?” The saleswoman offers, a small empty tray in her hand. Bless the saleswoman’s heart. She’s been so patient with Poe. Giving her opinion, giving him space, offering him water, a reassuring pat on the back when his face falls into his hands. 

Poe politely declines her offer. He’s determined to walk out of this store with a ring today. He can’t afford to wait any longer. Not with the party only being a week away. 

He thinks of Finn’s mother last year on Thanksgiving, their slow dance together in the kitchen, Frank Sinatra crooning in the background over Finn’s father’s football chants from the living room. This was their own little tradition, started three years ago and shared only by Poe and Finn’s mother. They slow dance while they wait for the water to boil before they add in the potatoes. 

_ “Can I tell you something, Poe?” _

_ “Anything, mi reina.” He leans forward and lowers her into a slight dip. _

_ Finn’s mother lets out a wistful sigh at Poe’s pet name for her, his queen. She looks up at him, eyes bright and filled with love. Finn has his mother’s eyes.  _

_ “The boy’s ready. All you have to do is ask,” she says, her voice lowered and soft with hope.    _

_ His heart stops for a moment before it starts to beat its way out of his chest.   _

_ Poe gently pulls her back up right. He presses his lips against her forehead and looks down at her, blood rushing to his cheeks and joy pulsing through his veins. This was her blessing, and with it, he realizes he’s ready too.  _

_ He grins, “After he graduates.” _

 

Poe pulls out his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts. He takes a few steps back away from the rings and runs his fingers through his hair before stretching his arm out, his phone angled toward his face.

His phone makes a low beep before the call connects and Finn’s mother is looking back at him through the screen. 

“Hey, handsome!”

Poe chuckles and rubs at his neck nervously. “ _ Hola, mi reina _ . Are you busy?” 

“You know I’m never too busy for you. What’s going on?”

Poe takes in a deep breath before double tapping his phone screen, switching from the front facing camera to the back. He steps towards towards the counter and lowers his phone over the velvet tray. 

“I need your help picking out a ring.”

The sound of Finn’s mother’s joyous screams echoes throughout the jewelry store as it blasts through Poe’s phone.  

He glances back at the saleswoman and offers a sheepish smile. He could tell the sudden screaming had startled her.

“My future mother-in-law,” he explains. And it feels right. Marrying Finn also meant joining his family. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've written and published in about.... 8 years? My writing is hella rusty and I feel super insecure about it, but oh well! Gotta start somewhere, right? I don't have a beta, so please forgive any typos or any weird sentences. I don't have a chapter count or an update schedule figured out yet, but I do have at least 5 chapters planned out already. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! https://sithsandselenite-x.tumblr.com/  
> I might have certain chapters planned out, but I do welcome prompts for this series.


End file.
